Love?
by MiyuValinaRaggs
Summary: Kisah pertemuan pemuda tsundere dengan cewek garang, pemuda ceria dengan cewek pemalu tapi tomboy, dan pemuda sempurna dengan cewek maniak. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? maaf ga bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Love?

Warning : AU, Hum!Alien, Hum!Robot, No Super power, OOC, Typo

Rated : T

Ganre : friendsip, romance

Pairing : silakan tebak sendiri :3 #dilemparkursi

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

.

~o0o0o0o~

.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai melebat setelah waktu hampir menunjukkan waktu sore. Langit mendung menghiasi suasana sore tersebut, membuat banyak orang semakin ingin pulang kerumah atau hanya sekedar ingin berteduh saja. Bagi siswa atau pelajar saat hujan mereka pasti ingin segera pulang ke rumah atau tidak berteduh didalam sekolah, biasanya mereka menghubungi keluarga mereka untuk meminta di jemput atau tidak memberi tahu kalo mereka pulang telat bahkan ada yang sampai nekat berlari ditengah hujan agar sampai dirumah secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda ini, pemuda ini lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS daripada memikirkan nasibnya yang terperangkap didalam sekolah.

Tring!

Bunyi hp pemuda tersebut yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang baru mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Saat pemuda tersebut selesai membaca pesannya entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis, segera saja dia membalas pesannya.

' _Gempa, Kakak tunggu di koridor depan ya! Jangan lama-lama diruang OSIS nanti kau malah jadi botak gara-gara kelamaan mikirin kertas-kertas itu, hehehe bercanda :3_

 _Pokoknya jangan maksain diri, santai saja ok!_

 _Dari kakakmu yang paling tampan._ '

' _Ok kak, Gempa ga akan botak kok tenang aja. Iya Gempa ga akan maksain diri, dan wajah kak Taufan itu ga tampan kok hehehe. Kak, Gempa mau ngecek kelas dulu takut ada yang tertinggal ya_ '

Begitulah isi dan balasan pesan tersebut. Setelah pemuda yang disebut Gempa itu selesai membalas pesan segera saja dia membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi dia kerjakan dan memasukannya kedalam map dan meletakkannya didalam laci besi yang banyak berisi data-data OSIS.

Setelah selesai membereskan data-data tersebut Gempa langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS dan menguncinya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengecek ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Setelah selesai mengecek semua barangnya Gempa langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju ke koridor depan. Saat menuju koridor depan, Gempa melewati Lab Komputer yang lampunya masih menyala.

'Masih ada orang di lab komputer?' batinnya bertanya pada dirisendiri.

Masih diselimuti dengan rasa penasaran, Gempa memilih untuk menghampiri lab komputer tersebut. Dengan sedikit perasa gelisah Gempa meraih knop pintu tersebut dan saat ingin membuka pintu tersebut tanpa Gempa tau ada seseorang yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut, akibatnya wajah Gempa terkena pintu yang dibuka dengan keras tersebut dan membuat dirinya terjatuh sambil memegang wajahnya yang terkena pintu.

Seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut atau bisa dibilang pelaku yang membuat wajah Gempa terpukul pintu itu memekik kaget dan langsung berwajah cemas.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak melihat ada orang tadi. Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" tanya orang tersebut khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Gempa masih memegang wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ah! Ini, aku sudah memberinya air dingin" balas orang tersebut sambil memberikan Gempa sapu tangan yang sudah diberi air dingin untuk mendinginkan memar kecil yang disebabkan oleh insiden pintu tadi.

"Terimakasih tapi tenang aku baik-baik saja" balas Gempa sambil melepas tangannya yang tadi menutup wajahnya untuk menahan sakit diwajahnya. Saat Gempa melihat kearah orang tersebut, Gempa langsung membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepunggung, beriris biru langit, yang membuatnya teringat akan sosok seseorang dimasa lalu, seseorang yang sering bermain bersamanya dan saudara-saudaranya di masa lalu, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, dan seseorang yang pernah menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Kau..."

~o0o0o0o~

Didalam koridor sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis terlihat seorang pemuda sedang memandang kearah hujan yang belum juga mereda setelah lama menghujani daerah Pulau Rintis. Pemuda tersebut selalu saja melihat jam tangannya yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Aduh.. kenapa hujannya belum berhenti? Sudah mau jam lima lagi, udah gitu ga bawa payung lagi, terus Gempa belum dateng lagi, mau sms tapi hp mati, mau nyari Gempa takut nanti disangka udah pulang terus ditinggal, apalagi Kak Hali ga tau kemana. Main tinggal seenaknya aja, ninggalin adik-adiknya lagi, sial banget hari ini" gerutu pemuda tersebut yang biasa dikenal dengan Taufan.

Iris coklatnya tak berhenti-henti melihat kearah hujan, terus ke arah jam, terus ke dalam koridor, ke arah hujan lagi, ke arah jam lagi, dan ke dalam koridor sekolah lagi, terus begitu sampai membuat pemuda tersebut pegal sekaligus frustasi sendiri.

"Argghhh...! Kenapa Gempa belum dateng juga! Masa dia dicegat oleh sesuatu yang ga masuk akal kayak ketabrak pintu!" teriaknya tanpa sadar dan juga meneriaki sesuatu yang sebenarnya memang terjadi.

"Ya Allah, kenapa Kau memberiku cobaan ini?!" teriak Taufan dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan tanpa rasa sungkan kalo nanti dianggap gila, sudahlah memang Taufan orangnya begini.

Taufan kembali cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Gempa yang adalah adik kesayangannya. Dia kembali memandang hujan yang belum juga mereda, inginnya sih dia lari menerobos hujan tapi pasti nanti dia bakal kena marah adiknya itu dan bisa-bisa dia disuruh makan sayur sebagai hukuman dari adik tersayangnya itu. Hukuman yang ringan tapi bagi Taufan yang memang kurang suka makan sayur terutama brokoli, itu adalah hukuman yang lumayan berat untuk dijalani.

Taufan masih setia menunggu adiknya itu, karena memang hanya Gempa saja yang bawa payung. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya sambil memperhatikannya dalam diam. Orang tersebut berjalan ke arah Taufan dan berhenti di samping Taufan dan langsung saja membuka payung berwarna kuning untuk melindungi dirinya.

Taufan melihat orang tersebut melalui ekor matanya tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh payung. Dengan wajah malas dia kembali melihat hujan, saat masih melihat hujan Taufan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai lengan kirinya. Segera saja Taufan membalikkan wajahnya melihat ke kiri dan mendapati seseorang yang di sampingnya sedang menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Eh? Dia belum pulang? Dan ini maksudnya apa?" batin Taufan bingung, dan saat dilihat lagi orang tersebut sedang menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna biru kepadanya.

Awalnya Taufan memandang orang itu dengan wajah bingung dan baru paham apa maksud orang itu. Segera saja Taufan memasang wajah ceria dan mengambil payung tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya! Nanti aku kembalikan, oh ya nama mu siapa? Kelas mana?" tanya Taufan tapi sayang seseorang yang baru saja meminjamkan payung tersebut langsung pergi, melewati hujan yang masih deras. Dan saat Taufan memperhatikan orang itu dia baru sadar kalo seseorang tadi adalah seorang gadis. Taufan kembali memperhatikan payung biru yang dipinjamkan oleh gadis tadi dan menemukan sesuatu yang menggantung dibawah payung itu, sebuah gantungan kecil yang tergantung manis dibawah payung itu.

"Pinguin?"

~o0o0o0o~

Saat ini, hujan masih senantiasa membasahi daerah Pulau Rintis. Tidak ada daerah yang tidak terkena hujan, bahkan daerah gang kecil yang terlihat ada seorang pemuda tengah terduduk lemaspun tak terlewatkan oleh rintik-rintik hujan ini. Pemuda tersebut sudah berpenampilan sangat berantakan dari atas hingga bawah sukses basah karena terkena hujan, memar dan luka juga menambah penampilan pemuda ini. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, memar dipipinya sudah membiru, luka bekas goresan benda tajam menghiasi lengannya. Menandakan pemuda tersebut habis bertarung dengan hebat.

Tangannya segera saja membersihkan darah yang sedang mengalir itu. Rasa perih bisa ia rasakan saat menyentuh sudut bibirnya, matanya memandang langit yang sudah hampir menggelap. Membuatnya berdecih dengan emosi.

'Cih, kalo bukan karena senior itu aku pasti sudah pulang sekarang' batinnya dengan emosi mengingat siapa yang telah membuat dirinya begini.

Ya penyebab dirinya menjadi penuh luka ini adalah hanya karena seorang senior yang awalnya hanya mengajaknya bertanding satu lawan satu di dalam gang ini. Arus pertandingan awalnya dipegang oleh pemuda itu tapi segera berpindah kepada seniornya karena tanpa pemuda itu sangka bala bantuan datang atau bisa disebut kaki tangan senior itu. Dan liciknya mereka semua membawa senjata dari yang berat hingga yang tajam, beruntung tidak ada yang membawa senjata api. Tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu tetap saja menang walau harus mendapatkan luka-luka ini.

'Aku harus pulang, urusan senior itu bisa diselesaikan besok' batin pemuda itu berusaha untuk berdiri, namun sayang belum juga sepenuhnya bangun pemuda itu sudah terduduk lemas lagi dan di tambah oleh bunyi perut yang kelaparan.

Kruyukk~

'Sial! Karna tadi belum makan energiku habis, mana bisa pulang kalo kayak gini' batinnya emosi. Pemuda tersebut menatap kearah langit yang masih setia membasahi daerah Pulau Rintis tanpa henti membuat pemuda itu sedikit cemas 'Apa Gempa dan Taufan sudah pulang? Cih, kalo senior itu tidak mengajakku bertarung aku pasti sudah pulang dengan mereka' batinnya meruntuki nasibnya.

Pemuda itu atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Halilintar memandang kedepan saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Halilintar memandang orang itu dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk. Seseorang itu berdiri didepan dirinya dan langsung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka dan memayunginya.

"A-anu...kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang itu dan dibals dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk dari Halilintar. Seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berhijab awalnya hanya sedikit takut karna dibalas oleh tatapan seperti itu tapi dia tidak menyerah untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau habis bertarung, ah! Ini aku baru beli obat merah dan hansaplast" ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan dua benda tersebut kepada Halilintar dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan datar oleh Halilintar. Gadis itu tidak mundur saat ditatap dengan datar oleh Halilintar, malah dia mulai membersihkan luka yang ada disudut bibir Halilintar dengan tisu dan langsung ditangkis oleh Halilintar.

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Halilintar pada gadis itu sedangkan yang dibentak hanya berwajah kaget dan langsung mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi tegas.

"Aku ingin membersihkan luka mu" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan wajah takut sedikit pun.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Halilintar lagi.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja! Kalo luka ini makin parah gimana? Nanti kau repot sendiri" balas gadis itu dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat kesal oleh tingkah Halilintar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Halilintar mulai geram dengan tingkah 'sok peduli' gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Mungkin dia adalah gadis pertama yang tidak takut akan bentakan Halilintar karena biasanya gadis lain akan langsung ketakutan atau mungkin sudah menangis.

"Ini urusanku! Aku melihatmu terluka berarti ini urusanku juga! Sudahlah kau diam saja biar aku urus luka di wajahmu itu" jawab gadis itu yang malah membuat Halilintar jadi tidak berkutik, sungguh perkataan gadis yang ada didepannya ini membuat Halilintar jadi tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

'Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia ingin sekali membantuku?' batin Halilintar bingung. Halilintar diam saja saat sudut bibirnya dibersihkan dengan tisu. Ringisan terdengar dari Halilintar saat merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya yang dibersihkan oleh tisu.

"Ah! Ma-maaf" seru gadis itu saat mendengar ringisan dari Halilintar dan hanya dibalas oleh dengusan kasar dari Halilintar. Gadis itu memberi obat merah di atas kapas dan menempelkannya di sudut bibir Halilintar dengan hansaplast dan menaruh beberapa Hansaplast di luka lain.

"Aku tidak beli perban tadi untuk menutup luka di tanganmu dan sepertinya hansaplast juga tidak bisa menutup luka itu jadi aku pakai sapu tangan saja boleh?" seru dan tanya gadis itu dengan senyum diwajahnya sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memutar matanya saja.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai boleh" keputusan sepihak gadis itu membuat Halilintar menghela nafas kasar. Halilintar kembali melihat wajah gadis yang sedang sibuk menutup luka dilengannya 'Dasar gadis aneh' batin Halilintar sambil mendengus geli.

"Selesai!" seru gadis itu senang sepertinya dia puas atas hasil kerjanya. Halilintar melihat kearah lengannya yang baru saja diikat oleh sapu tangan milik gadis itu untuk menutup lukanya. Kemudian Halilintar berdiri -yang entah mendapatkan energi dari mana- membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang bingung dan ikut berdiri.

"Pulang, kau juga pulang sana sudah mau gelap" seru Halilintar dengan nada dingin dan membalikkan badannya meninggalkan gadis yang sedang memandang punggung Halilintar, saat gadis itu ingin membalikka badannya Halilintar mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan tanpa membalikkan badannya tapi walau begitu gadis itu masih bisa mendengarnya dan segera saja membalikkan badannya lagi untuk melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannya.

'Tadi dia bilang 'terimakasih'?' badin gadis itu dengan wajah bingung bercampur dengan wajah yang senang. Sedangkan Halilintar sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil sesekali memandang sapu tangan yang menutup lukanya.

'Pink?'

 **TBC or DELET(?)**

 **A/N : hai minna~ hehehe saya muncul lagi membawa fanfic baru lagi, ini fanfic romance pertama jadi mohon kasih kritik dan sarannya yaa^^**

 **terimakasih telah membaca^^ -Miyu**


	2. Chapter 2

Love?

 **Hai..hai..! Hehehe terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca di chap.1 saya senang sekali karena ada yang membaca fanfic ini dan memberi semangat , dan.. selamat bagi yang menebak pairing disini jawaban kalian benar semua xD hehehe sepertinya kata kuncinya mudah sekali ya? Ok tanpa lama lagi silahkan dinikmati chap.2nya^^**

 **.**

Warning : AU, Hum!Alien, Hum!Robot, Fem!Ochobot, No Super power, OOC, Typo

Rated : T

Ganre : friendship, romance

Pairing : HalilintarxYaya, TaufanxYing, GempaxHumFem!Ochobot

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

.

~o0o0o0o~

.

 _Cklek_

"Assalamu'alaikum"

Suara knop pintu yang dibuka dan sebuah salam terdengar jelas didalam sebuah rumah. Menampakkan dua sosok pemuda berparas sama sedang memasuki rumah mereka dengan keadaan yang sedikit terkena hujan. Seorang pemuda dengan topi terbalik melepas topinya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya –yang tadi sempat terkena hujan karena Taufan- dengan handuk yang sebelumnya sudah ia ambil dilemari dekat kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur. Pemuda itupun memberikan sebuah handuk pada pemuda berparas sama dengannya tapi menggunakan topi dengan cara dimiringkan. Pemuda yang diberi handuk ini mengambilnya dengan senang hati dan memberikan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

"Terimakasih Gempa, kau memang adik yang perhatian"

"Sama-sama kak, sudah sana kakak mandi dulu"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin membuat teh panas dulu buat kita"

"Oh...ok, kakak mandi dulu"

Setelah percakapan itu Taufan segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada dilantai dua dekat kamar mereka dan meninggalkan sang adik diruang keluarga. Gempa mengamati sekitar rumahnya. Sepi. Itulah yang Gempa dapatkan dari suasana rumahnya sendiri. Lalu kemana orangtua mereka? Orangtua mereka sedang berada di KL untuk pengobatan kakek mereka yang memang harus berobat di rumah sakit yang tergolong maju, jadinya mereka meninggalkan tiga pemuda ini di Pulau Rintis sendirian.

'Kak Halilintar belum pulang sepertinya' batin Gempa sedikit cemas, Gempa mulai berpikir negative tenteng kakak pertamanya itu tapi segera ia tepis jauh-jauh pemikiran negativenya dan segera membuatkan teh untuk dia dan kakak keduanya.

Saat hendak membuatkan teh terdengar suara seseorang membukakan pintu, segera saja Gempa berlari menuju pintu depan dan mendapatkan sang kakak pertama sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Kak Halilintar? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Gempa pada kakak pertamanya itu.

"Oh Gempa, Assalamu'alaikum" salam Halilintar dengan datarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, tadi kak Halilintar dari mana?" tanya Gempa masih dengan wajah cemas apalagi saat melihat kakaknya itu dipenuhi oleh luka yang telah diobati, membuat Gempa semakin cemas.

"Hanya menyelesaikan masalah saja" Halilintar menjawab seenaknya yang membuat Gempa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Huh..kak Halilintar selalu menjawab dengan seenaknya" gerutu Gempa pada kakaknya itu yang entah kenapa malah membuat Halilintar ingin tertawa tapi menahannya dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Eh kak Hali baru pulang?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dekat tangga, menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan menggunakan kaos biru langit dan celana pendek sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Gempa membalas pertanyaan sang kakak kedua dengan anggukan kepala karena tau kakak pertamanya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kok sore banget? Terus itu hadiah dari siapa? Banyak banget apalagi sampai biru tuh" tanya Taufan dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir Halilintar akan luka yang berada di tubuh Halilintar, ya walaupun sudah di tutup oleh hansaplast tetap saja terlihat beberapa memar kecil.

"Dari seseorang yang ga penting" jawab Halilintar dengan nada datarnya yang membuat Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung. Saat Taufan melihat wajah Gempa baru saja ia menyadari ada memar kecil di kening Gempa yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Gempa, kenapa ada memar dikening mu?" tanya Taufan sambil menunjuk memar di kening adiknya itu. Dan Halilintar segera saja melihat kearah Gempa dengan tatap mata Tolong- Jelaskan- Tentang- Memar- Itu. Membuat Gempa hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ini hanya karena ketabrak pintu aja kok" jawab Gempa dengan senyum kecil yang malah membuat Halilintar dan Taufan berwajah bingung. "Ketabrak pintu?" tanya Taufan yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari sang adik. Taufan menatap Gempa dengan wajah bingung, pasalnya Gempa malah berwajah senang bukan berwajah kikuk disaat dia melakukan kesalahan atau hal konyol seperti ini. Apa mungkin otak Gempa sudah mulai bermasalah?

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu senang begitu disaat kepalamu memar? Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan?" Taufan khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya saat ini dimana sang adik hanya memandangnya dengan wajah yang bingung, bingung karena penuturan Taufan.

"Gempa baik-baik saja kok kak, Gempa senang karena baru bertemu seseorang disekolah tadi hehe" ujar Gempa dengan wajah senangnya yang langsung membuat kedua kakaknya langsung memandangnya bingung.

"Seseorang?" ujar mereka bersamaan dan dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari Gempa.

"Yup! Seseorang, hehehe sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengannya" ujar Gempa yang masih berwajah senang, Taufan dan Halilintar saling berpandangan untuk memikirkan tentar 'seseorang' yang baru ditemui oleh Gempa. Halilintar langsung melihat kearah Gempa dan mendapati sang adik kini sedang tersenyum senang dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

'Memangnya siapa yang ditemui Gempa? Pacarnya? Tapi katanya orang itu sudah tidak lama kita temui jadi siapa?' batin Halilintar bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan pernyataan Gempa.

"Maksudmu orang itu Iwan?" tanya Taufan yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari sang adik.

"Suzy?" tebak Taufan berikutnya.

"Bukan kak dan lagi dia itu satu kelas sama kak Taufan jadi kakak pasti sering melihatnya" jawab Gempa sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Benar juga, kalo begitu Amy?"

"Dia masih di Belanda kak"

"Cecep?"

"Dia lagi di KL kak, baru juga kemarin pindahnya"

"Gopal?"

"Gopal mah setiap hari juga ketemu kak"

"Hehehe bener juga, kalo gitu Lulu?"

"Siapa itu kak? Pacar kakak?"

"Bukan lah, kalo ga salah aku pernah denger aja namanya. Kalo gitu Hanry?"

"Astaga kak, kakak lupa kalo Hanry udah ga ada?!"

"Eh?! Benar juga, maaf maaf kakak bener-bener lupa. Jadi siapa yang baru kau temui?"

"Hihihi kakak beneran ingin tau ya~?" seru Gempa dengan wajah jailnya yang membuat Taufan makin penasaran.

"Udah Gempa kasih tau aja deh, jangan pake acara jail segala" seru Taufan tanpa sadar kalo dia lebih jail dibanding adiknya itu.

"Kakak mau Gempa bawain cermin?" ujar Gempa sambil memandang Taufan datar. Disaat sang kembaran kedua dan kembaran ketiga sedang asik berbincang hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting, kembaran tertua memandang mereka dengan wajah yang sudah kesal karena telah diabaikan dan membuatnya langsung emosi.

"WOY KALIAN! BISA DIAM GAK!" teriak Halilintar penuh emosi yang langsung membuat kedua saudaranya berhenti bicara dan memandang sang kembaran tertua dengan wajah yang sudah ketakutan.

"Ampun kak Hali!" seru mereka bersamaan untuk meminta pengampunan dari sang kakak pertama.

"Sudahlah kalian, jadi Gempa siapa yang baru kau temui?" seru Halilintar kepada adiknya itu.

"Mm..hehe kalian pasti gak akan percaya" Gempa masih saja memancing kedua kakaknya dengan senyum jail.

"Cepet Bilang!" seru Halilintar dan Taufan bersamaan dengan kesal yang malah dibalas dengan kekehan sang adik.

"Hehehe maaf maaf, aku tadi bertemu..." Gempa sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat kedua saudaranya makin penasara. Dasar Gempa sepertinya dia sudah tertular sifat jail Taufan.

"Dengan?" Tanya Taufan sepertiny dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Dengan…" Gempa masih saja menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Taufan tidak sabar dan membuat Halilintar emosi.

"….Ochobot!" seru Gempa dengan waja yang sangat senang dan bersemangat. Setelah mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan langsung membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Mereka masih ingat dengan nama teman masa kecil mereka itu, teman yang sering bermain dengan mereka, teman yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, teman yang sangat berarti bagi mereka.

"APA?! OCHOBOT?!" teriak Halilintar dan Taufan bersamaan yang membuat Gempa sedikit terkejut karna baru pertama kali ini Gempa mendengar teriakan kakak-kakaknya yang sangan luar biasa ini. Gempa pikir reaksi mereka akan biasa-biasa saja atau hanya terkejut saja tapi ini mereka berdua menampilkan reaksi yang sangat hebat.

'Reaksi yang hebat' batin Gempa.

"Ka-kau bercandakan Gempa?" Tanya sang kakak kedua kepada adiknya itu dan dia masih menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Gempa gak mungkin bohong ke kak Taufan dan kak Halilintar" seru Gempa dengan senyumnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bias bertemu dengan Ochobot?" Tanya sang kakak pertama yang wajahnya menampilkan wajah terkejut, bukan wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hehehe tadi Gempa bertemu disekolah dan…"

 **Flashback ON**

Saat ini Gempa sedang menatap seseorang yang berada di depannya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit dikeningnya.

"Kau..O-Ochobot?!" gumam Gempa dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Seseorang yang berada didepan Gempa juga sama terkejutnya dengan pertemuan ini. Iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris biru langit milik sang gadis, mereka merasakan keterkejutan yang sama akan kejadian ini hingga mereka tidak bisa melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Ge-Gempa?!" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebuat. Gadis itu segera menampilkan senyuman kebahagiaan saat dapat betemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Wah…! Gempa! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya!" sapa gadis itu dengan ceria.

"O-Ochobot?!" Gempa masih saja terkejut akan kejadian ini sehingga dia tidak membalas sapaan gadis didepannya itu.

"Iya aku Ochobot! Masa kau lupa dengan temanmu sendiri" seru Ochobot sambil menepuk pundak Gempa dengan semangat. Tanpa Ochobot tau, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Gempa. Pelukan yang sangat erat dan hangat. Pelukan yang seperti ingin melepas kerinduan yang ditahan sangat lama.

"Ochobot! Ini bukan mimpikan?! Ini bener-benar Ochobotkan?!" Tanya Gempa dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah tidak dapat dibaca lagi. Tanpa Gempa tau perbuatannya itu telah membuat wajah seseorang bersemu merah.

"I-iya, i-ini aku Ochobot" jawab Ochobot dengan nada gugup, gugup karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Gempa. Akhirnya Gempa melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ochobot dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" seru Gempa dengan ceria. Ochobot hanya memasang senyum geli melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Hihihi Gempa..Gempa, wajahmu itu seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan saja" ujar Ochobot sambil tertawa geli. Gempa hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadis didepannya ini.

"Hehehe habisnya aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi" seru Gempa dengan senyuman kebahagian. Ochobot pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Gempa dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm? Oh itu, aku baru pindah seminggu yang lalu jadi wajar saja kau tidak tau" balas Ochobot dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Ohh kau baru pindah, pantas akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar kalo ada murid pindahan disini" gumam Gempa sambil mengingat-ngingat berita di SMA Pulau Rintis.

"Hehehe begitulah saat aku pindah kesini tersebar sebuah berita itu yaa itu sih sudah biasa" seru Ochobot dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Gempa. Tiba-tiba Ochobot teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya! Nee~ Gempa kau tau ketua OSIS disini? Kata guru aku harus segera bertemu dengannya, setiap kali aku bertanya ketemanku yang ikut OSIS katanya dia selalu sibuk dan kalo aku bertanya pada teman kelasku yang lain mereka langsung bilang 'Kyaa..ketua OSIS?! Kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya!' atau 'Dia adalah seseorang yang tampan nan baik hati' atau 'Dia adalah pria idaman' bahkan ada yang sempat marah seperti 'Apa hubunganmu dengannya?! Jangan berpikir untuk cari perhatian padanya!' salahku apa coba? Akukan hanya bertanya, menyebalkan" gerutu Ochobot sambil memutar matanya malas, sedangkan Gempa hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan temannya ini. Hei siapa yang tidak akan cengo saat ada seseorang yang menanyakan siapa ketua OSIS disini sampai menceritakan respon murid disini padahal sang ketua OSIS ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi siapa ketua OSIS disini? Jangan bilang dia hanya seseorang yang ingin terkenal saja tanpa bekerja dengan baik" Tanya Ochobot dengan mata malasnya.

"A-anu… ketua OSIS disini.. adalah aku" jawab Gempa dengan wajah kikutnya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Ohh.. kau ketua OSIS nya..EH?! A-APA?! KAU KETUA OSISNYA?!" teriak Ochobot kaget dengan wajah terkejut.

"Be-begitulah" jawab Gempa dengan senyum kikuknya. Ochobot menatap Gempa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pasalnya seingat Ochobot teman masa kecilnya itu adalah seseorang yang pemalu, susah mengutarakan isi hatinya ataupun keinginannya, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengannya dirinya lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki daripada temannya ini.

Ochobot masih menatap Gempa dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bahkan Ochobot memandang Gempa dari atas hingga bawah dan keatas lagi. Gempa hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, berusaha tenang dengan situasi ini.

"Sudahlah Ochobot, jangan menatapku seperti itu" seru Gempa setelah sudah tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu.

"Ah! Maaf, aku hanya terkejut saja kau bisa jadi ketua OSIS" seru Ochobot tanpa merasa berdosa. Gempa hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa gentir.

"Hehe.. begitulah bahkan kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan juga sedikit terkejut" seru Gempa mengingat respon kedua kakaknya itu.

"Jadi besok kau datang saja ke ruangan OSIS, sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang diluar sudah mulai gelap" lanjut Gempa dengan senyumannya. Tanpa Ochobot sadari langit memang sudah hampir gelap, mungkin karena asik berbincang dia tidak sadar.

"Benar juga, kau duluan saja aku ada perlu dengan guru TIK" seru Ochobot dan segera bergegas pergi keruang guru.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Gempa dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari Ochobot "Tidak perlu, terimakasih aku bisa pergi sendiri" tolak Ochobot halus.

"Baiklah, oh ya ngomong-ngomong rambut panjangmu itu cocok denganmu Ochobot, kau terlihat lebih manis" puji Gempa dengan senyum hangatnya, tanpa Gempa tau perkataannya itu telah membuat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris biru langitnya merona.

"Te-terimakasih pujiannya" setelah berucap itu segera saja Ochobot melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Jadi begitulah aku bertemu Ochobot" seru Gempa mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Halilintar dan Taufan masih mematung mendengar cerita sang adik.

"Jadi…" kalimat Taufan menggantung dengan wajah yang masih seperti menyerap cerita Gempa tadi dan membuat Gempa bingung.

"Jadi?" Tanya Gempa dengan bingung.

"JADI TADI KAU BERTEMU OCHOBOT TANPA MEMBERTAHUKU?!" teriak Taufan tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang adik. Sontak Gempa terlonjat kaget karna sang kakak tiba-tiba berteriak seperti ini.

"A-a..ma-maaf kak Taufan, a-aku lupa memberi tau kak Taufan" Gempa meminta maaf dengan wajah yang bersalaha membuat Taufan tak tega memarahinya.

"Hah… aku memang tidak bisa marah ke adikku tersayang" ucap Taufan sambil menghela nafas dan segera menepuk kepala Gempa.

"Lain kali kau harus langsung kabari aku ok?!" ujar Taufan dengan senyuman khasnya dan dibalas anggukan dari Gempa.

"Jadi Ochobot akan bersekolah disini?" Tanya Halilintar yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Iya!" jawab Gempa dengan antusias.

"Wahh.. harus mengadakan pesta nih" seru Taufan dengan cengirannya dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Gempa, "Yosh! Ayo kita siapkan pesta penyambutan!" lanjut Taufan sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan Gempa pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama sedangkan Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis saja bertanda menyetujui rencana adikya itu.

Mereka pun mulai membahas tentang pesta itu. Gempa sesekali melihat kearah foto yang dipajang diruang keluarga itu dan memandangi wajah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil dikelilingi oleh lima anak lainnya.

'Pasti mulai sekarang akan terasa lebih menyenangkan' batin Gempa tersenyum.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Yey! Akhirnya bisa update juga, hehehe maaf yang telah menunggu. Awalnya mau update cepat tapi karena kadang sibuk(?) dan susah mencuri waktu buat nulis yaa jadinya telat lagi #plak, hehehe udah mulai deh bumbu-bumbu cinta di Gempa dan Ochobot walau ga terlalu terlihat hehehe, entah kenapa saya jadi ngeship sama ini pairing setelah melihat kadang Ochobot punya perhatian lebih ke Boboiboy dan saya berpikir kalo Ochobot jadi versi manusia dan perempuannya pasti cute banget xD.

Ochobot : Ngomong apa sih author satu ini

Me : Yaa ngomongin kalian~

Ochobot & Gempa : *blush*

Me : Hihihihi kalian manis baget deh~ *muka jail(?)*

Ochobot : Diam! *seret author ke kolam(?)*

Me : E-ehh a-aku hanya bercanda *panik*

Ochobot : *pura-pura ga denger*

Me : Tidak! Tolong!

Gempa : Hehehe pokoknya terimakasih telah baca, silakan kritik dan sarannya *sweet smile*


	3. Chapter 3

Love?

 **.**

Warning : AU, Hum!Alien, Hum!Robot, Fem!Ochobot, No Super power, OOC, Typo

Rated : T

Ganre : friendship, romance

Pairing : HalilintarxYaya, TaufanxYing, GempaxHumFem!Ochobot

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

.

~o0o0o0o~

.

 _Tet! Tet! Tet!_

Bunyi jam weker membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidur nyenyak nya. Setelah mematikan jam tersebut dia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekalian mengambil air wudhu untuk melaksanakan sholat subuh.

Setelah sudah merasa siap segera saja pemuda itu turun ke bawah menuju meja makan dan tidak lupa untuk mengenakan topi merah hitam miliknya. Ketika sampai di meja makan ia melihat adik keduanya tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi kak Hali" sapa sang adik dengan senyuman.

"Pagi" balas Halilintar dengan singkat. "Hari ini kita sarapan apa?" Tanya Halilintar hanya untuk memulai percakapan saja.

"Kita sarapan dengan nasi goreng sosis" jawab Gempa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan yang tengah ia buat. Halilintar pun hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi jawaban dari Gempa. Ia suka ketenangan di pagi hari sambil menunggu sarapan, ia bisa menikmati ketenangan pagi ini dan sesekali menghirup aroma teh di pagi hari dapat membuatnya tenang sebelum memulai aktifitasnya. Sepertinya suasana pagi ini akan tenang dan baik-

"PAGI!"

-atau tidak juga. Segera saja Halilintar melihat ke sumber suara tersebut, dan dapat ia lihat adik pertamanya tengah melangkah ke arah meja makan dengan semangat sekali. Sang adik pertamanya segera meminum tehnya setelah duduk di hadapannya. Dan sarapan mereka pun datang beberapa menit setelah adik pertamanya datang.

"Nah ini sarapannya" seru Gempa dengan senyumannya.

"Wihh seperti biasa masakannya Gempa memang enak!" puji Taufan sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hehehe kak Taufan bisa saja" jawab Gempa sambil memakan sarapannya juga. Sedangkan Halilintar, dia memakan sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa ada niat mengikuti percakapan kedua adiknya.

"Oh ya tumben kak Hali bangun pagi biasanya harus aku yang membangunkan dulu baru bangun, iya kan?" Tanya Taufan dengan nada bingung.

"Aku bisa bangun pagi juga, memang aku anak kecil yang harus terus dibangunkan?" jawab Halilintar dengan nada sedikit tersinggung.

"Yap! Kan kak Hali masih seperti anak kecil, tidak seperti aku dan Gempa yang sudah dewasa~" balas Taufan dengan nada jailnya dan segera saja kaki Taufan ditendang oleh Halilintar yang merasa tidak terima oleh perkataan Taufan tadi.

"Aduh! Sakit kak Hali!" teriak Taufan.

"Salah sendiri" jawab Halilintar dengan cuek.

"Sudahlah kalian, ini masih pagi dan cepat habiskan sarapan kalian" seru Gempa yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kejadian seperti ini setiap paginya.

"Baik" balas Halilintar dan Taufan bersamaan. Terkadang Taufan bingung kenapa adiknya ini bisa bersikap dewasa dari pada saudaranya yang lain, dan terkadang sifat ke ibuannya juga sering muncul. Yaa sebenarnya bukan masalah serius dan lagi dia suka sifat dewasa dan keibuan milik adiknya, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada sifat dingin dan sinis milik kakaknya. Taufan pun melirik kakak serta adiknya secara bergantian.

"Apa liat-liat?" ketus kakaknya setelah menangkap basah kelakuan adik pertamanya.

"Gak ada apa-apa" jawab Taufan santai sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

~o0o0o0o~

SMA Pulau Rintis salah satu sekolah yang cukup populer. Sekolah yang menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu untuk para Boboiboy bersaudara juga murid-murid lainnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan bel pelajaran pertama pun sudah berbunyi dari lima menit yang lalu, suasana kelas 11-A pun cukup ramai dikarenakan sang guru mata pelajaran belum datang. Ada yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, ada yang sedang bermain kartu, ada juga yang mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai, bahkan ada yang mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya seperti pemuda hitam-merah ini. Dia mendengarkan musik sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. Sang pemuda pun mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya.

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink.

Pemuda itu pun hanya mendengus kasar setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Gadis aneh" gumam Halilintar pelan dan memasukkan sapu tangan tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

'Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu' batin Halilintar berpikir.

Saat Halilintar berpikir, sang guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga dia harus melupakan masalah itu sebentar. 'Nanti juga ingat' batin Halilintar cuek.

~o0o0o0o~

KRIING!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi membuat para siswa bersorak senang dalam hati mereka. Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa pun berbunyi, segera saja para siswa mulai menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka dan mengistirahatkan otak mereka juga tidak terkecuali pemuda hitam-merah ini. Dia sedang membereskan bukunya sebelum menuju ke kantin.

"Kak Hali~"

"Ayo ke kantin bersama"

Sebuah seruan terdengar dari arah pintu kelas 11-A membuat yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelasnya. Terlihat saudara kembarnya yang lain menunggunya untuk ke kantin bersama, segera saja ia anggukkan kepalannya untuk membalas ajakan tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya.

"Kak Hali lama, ayo cepat sebelum kantin makin penuh!" seru Taufan tidak sabaran untuk menuju kantin.

"Iya iya bawel" balas Halilintar sambil memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Gempa hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kakak-kakaknya itu.

Segera saja mereka menuju kantin dengan cepat, sesampainya di kantin mereka memesan makanan masing-masing. Halilintar dengan nasi goreng dan air mineralnya, Taufan dengan roti bakar dan susu coklatnya, dan Gempa dengan mie goreng dan air mineralnya. Segera saja mereka keluar dari kantin tersebut dan menuju kelas Halilintar untuk memakan makanan mereka, dikarenakan meja di kantin sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa lain.

"Oh ya rencana kita beneran akan kita mulai kan?" Tanya Taufan kepada kedua saudaranya yang lain.

"Yap tentu saja" jawab Gempa mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tapi..apa kalian tau kelas Ochobot?" Tanya Halilintar sambil melirik mereka.

"Itu…kami juga kurang tau" jawab Taufan dan Gempa bersamaan sambil tersenyum kaku. Halilintar hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari kedua adiknya.

"Kalian ini bagaimana masa mau membuat pesta tapi ga tau di mana alamat rumah bahkan kelasnya" seru Halilintar sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Maafkan kak Hali tapi aku sudah suruh Ochobot buat ke ruang OSIS hari ini dan nanti aku bisa tanyakan tentang kelas dan alamatnya kan?" seru Gempa memberi pencerahan untuk masalah ini.

"Wahh seperti biasa adikku ini bisa diandalkan" seru Taufan semangat sambil merangkul leher adiknya itu. Dan dibalas kekehan dari adiknya dan anggukan kecil dari Halilintar.

"Nah ayo cepat ke kelas kak Hali sebelum istirahat habis" seru Taufan dan melangkah maju duluan diikuti oleh Halilintar dan Gempa. Saat menuju kelas Halilintar mereka melihat seorang gadis beramput pirang sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama dua orang gadis lainnya.

"Ah itu kan Ochobot!" seru Gempa sambil melihat gadis berambut pirang itu, segera saja Halilintar dan Taufan melihat ke gadis tersebut dan terkejut secara bersama "Be-benar itu Ochobot" seru mereka berdua bersama.

"Ochobot!" teriak Gempa sambil menuju ke arah gadis itu.

"Eh? Hai Gempa" balas Ochobot sambil melambaikan tangan ke Gempa. "Dari mana kau?" Tanya Ochobot setelah Gempa sampai di depannya.

"Baru dari kantin tadi, kau sendiri? Mau kemana?" jawab serta Tanya Gempa.

"Aku baru mau ke kantin" balas Ochobot sambil tersenyum ke arah Gempa dan dibalas gumaman dari Gempa.

"OCHOBOT! WATASHI NO IMOUTO!" teriak Taufan tiba-tiba sambil lari menuju Ochobot dan segera memeluknya.

"EHH?! Ta-Taufan-niichan?!" Ochobot pun terkejut atas kedatangan Taufan.

"Iyaa tentu saja ini aku, niichan ke sayanganmu!" seru Taufan sambil menangis haru dan Ochobot pun langsung membalas pelukannya Taufan dengan tangisan haru juga "Huee aku kangen niichan!" dan mereka pun saling menangis haru sedangkan Halilintar, Gempa, serta kedua teman Ochobot pun hanya terdiam melihat adegan drama di depan mata mereka secara langsung.

"Dasar wibu" seru Halilintar sambil menatap sinis.

"Hehehe kak Taufan kan selalu begitu kalo bertemu dengan Ochobot mengingat mereka sama-sama gemers dan otaku" seru Gempa sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah dua orang didepannya.

"Benar juga, oh ya kalo ga salah Taufan pernah minta kamu manggil dia dengan sebutan apa ya?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menatap Gempa.

"Ah maksud kak Hali 'niichan'?" jawab Gempa.

"Iya itu, kenapa kau tidak memanggil Taufan dengan sebutan itu?" Tanya Halilintar yang tiba-tiba jadi penasaran.

"Karena memalukan tau kak memanggil dengan sebutan niichan" balas Gempa dengan rona di wajahnya.

"Kan sama saja dengan panggilan 'kakak', coba kau praktekkan" seru Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Ehh?! Engga kak Hali, aku gamau" tolak Gempa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba saja" Halilintar tetap saja menekan Gempa.

"Emm..Ha-Halilintar-niichan" dan akhirnya Gempa pun menuruti perintah Halilintar yaitu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'niichan' ditambah rona merah karena malu. Halilintar pun diam melihat tingkah Gempa dan segera saja Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gempa panggil pake sebutan 'kakak' saja" seru Halilintar masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan dibalas anggukan dari Gempa walau dia juga masih bingung dengan perintah kakaknya itu. Sebetulnya Halilintar itu masih kaget karena melihat tingkah Gempa tadi, dia tau adiknya yang satu ini memang manis tapi kenapa tadi manis sekali?! Karna shock Halilintar hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan seketika sifat broconnya muncul, ingatkan dia untuk menghajar Taufan karna dia Halilintar meminta hal yang aneh ke Gempa.

Halilintar dan Gempa pun kembali melihat dua orang yang masih saja bercanda gurau tanpa menghiraukan empat makhluk hidup yang melihat tingkah mereka itu.

"Hei masih ada kita berempat disini" seru Halilintar sinis sambil menatap tajam dua orang tadi.

"Eh? Hai Hali~ lama tak jumpa" sapa Ochobot sambil tersenyum ke arah Halilintar.

"Hai juga Ochobot, sepertinya kau sehat" seru Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yaa Alhamdulillah sehat hehe" balas Ochobot sambil terkekeh.

"Oh ya aku mau perkenalkan temanku ini Yaya dan Ying" Ochobot pun memperkenalkan teman-temannya sambil menunjukkan gadis dengan hijab pink dan gadis berkacamata biru.

"Hai~ aku Yaya kelas 11-B teman Ochobot senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Yaya pun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah Yaya ternyata kau kenal Ochobot juga ya" seru Gempa dan di balas anggukan dari Yaya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Taufan bingung.

"Iya kak, dia itu bendahara OSIS" balas Gempa disusul anggukan dari Yaya lagi.

"Sa-salam kenal aku Ying sama seperti Yaya dan Ochobot aku kelas 11-B" seru gadis lain yang bernama Ying sambil tersenyum malu karena harus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal Ying, aku Boboiboy Taufan panggil saja Taufan kelas 11-D mohon bantuannya" seru Taufan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kak Taufan jangan goda orang sembarangan, hehe maafkan kakakku ya oh ya aku Gempa, Boboiboy Gempa kelas 11-E salam kenal" seru Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Hali juga perkenalkan diri dong" seru Gempa sambil melihat ke arah Halilintar.

"Halilintar, Boboiboy Halilintar kelas 11-A" seru Halilintar malas. Dan Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum maklum atas tingkah kakaknya ini. Saat Halilintar melirik gadis berhijab pink itu tanpa sadar mereka saling bertatapan dan sama-sama bingung karna mereka seperti pernah bertemu.

'Tunggu…topi itu seperti laki-laki kemarin' batin Yaya, kemudian mereka sama-sama teringat.

"KAU LAKI-LAKI KEMARIN?!"

"KAU GADIS ANEH KEMARIN?!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut atas kejadian ini, mereka tidak mengira bahwa akan bertemu lagi.

"Pantas aku seperti pernah mengenalmu, ternyata kau kembarannya Gempa ya" seru Yaya sambil melihat Gempa dan Halilintar bersamaan.

"Ternyata kau anggota OSIS pantas wajahmu tak asing" balas Halilintar sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tunggu…kak Hali dan Yaya itu sebenarnya punya hubungan apa?" Tanya Taufan bingung, bukan hanya Taufan saja yang bingun tapi Gempa, Ochobot, dan Ying pun ikut bingung dengan tingkah Halilintar dan Yaya.

"Umm…sebenarnya kemarin aku dan Halilintar itu bertemu, ah lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukan Halilintar di gang kecil dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan" jelas Yaya sambil melirik Halilintar.

"Gang kecil? Ngapain kak Hali di gang kecil dengan penampilan berantakan pula?" Tanya Taufan sambil mengkerutkan dahinya ke Halilintar.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku ada urusan disana" jelas Halilintar sambil menghela nafas.

"Kak Hali habis berantem lagi? Makanya ada luka memar ya kan?" Tanya Gempa dengan tatapan menyelidik dan Halilintar hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat respon kakaknya itu membuat Gempa hanya dapat menghela nafasnya saja.

"Jadi yang mengobati luka-lukanya kak Hali itu Yaya?" Tanya Gempa sambil menatap Yaya dan di balas anggukan kepala dari Yaya. "Terimakasih Yaya sudah mengobati kak Hali" seru Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa Gempa, tenang saja tapi aku terkejut kalo pemuda kemarin ternyata kembaranmu" seru Yaya sambil melihat ke arah Halilintar.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah kalo aku kembarannya Gempa?" Tanya Halilintar sinis sambil menatap Yaya.

"Engga kok hanya saja aku ga nyangka bisa ketemu kembarannya Gempa, yaa walau kita satu sekolah aku jarang melihat kalian bersama" seru Yaya dan di balas senyuman oleh Gempa.

"Yaa begitulah aku dan kakak-kakak ku punya kesibukan masing-masing jadi jarang bersama" jelas Gempa. "Ohh begitu rupanya" balas Yaya. Dan tiba-tiba Taufan mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hei hei kalian nanti bisa datang ke rumah kami?" Tanya Taufan tiba-tiba yang membuat Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot terkejut dan bingung.

"Eh? Buat apa?" Tanya Yaya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Hehehe ada deh, Ochobot juga datang yaa malah untuk Ochobot itu wajib loh~" seru Taufan dengan cengirannya. Ochobot pun hanya bisa menatap Taufan bingung.

"Aku? Wajib? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Ochobot sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung.

"Nanti juga kau tau~" balas Taufan dengan senyum penuh artinya. "Datang yaa kalian jam 3 sore, Ochobot tau kok rumah kami jadi bareng saja nanti" seru Taufan memutuskan sepihak, sedangkan Halilintar dan Gempa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Kalo begitu kita duluan yaa, ingat jangan lupa jam 3 sore!" seru Taufan sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama Halilintar dan Gempa. Ochobot, Ying, dan Yaya hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap punggung ke tiga pemuda tadi.

"Memang nanti ada acara apa?" Tanya Yaya pada dua teman lainnya.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tau" jawab Ying sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jadi kalian mau datang?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Kalo Ochobot ikut aku ikut, apalagi kita udah di undang jadi ga enak kalo ga datang" jawab Yaya disusul anggukan dari Ying.

"Kalo gitu kita datang saja, aku penasaran ada apa dirumah mereka" seru Ochobot dengan cengirannya dan dibalas anggukan dari kedua temannya.

~o0o0o0o~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, terlihat tiga gadis yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Ya mereka adalah Ochobot, Ying, dan Yaya yang sedang berbincang sambil menuju rumah para Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Hee..jadi kalian itu teman masa kecil ya?" Tanya Yaya pada Ochobot.

"Yup! Karna rumah kami berdekatan dan orangtua kami juga akrab jadinya kami berteman dari kecil" jelas Ochobot.

"Tapi mereka terlihat seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kau Ochobot" komentar Ying.

"Hehehe itu karna saat kelas 4 SD aku pernah pindah keluar kota dan tidak sempat mengabari kepergian ku itu dan baru sekarang ini aku bisa kembali ke Pulau Rintis" jelas Ochobot lagi dan Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa ber'oh'ria.

"Oh ya tadi kau sudah ke ruang OSIS?" Tanya Yaya

"Sudah tadi pas istirahat kedua dan tadi Gempa juga bilang mengharapkan ke datangan kita" seru Ochobot dengan senyuman.

Sekitar lima menit mereka berbincang akhirnya mereka sampai juga dirumah para Boboiboy bersaudara. Rumah bercat coklat dan krem itu terlihat sederhana dan nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Ini rumah mereka?" Tanya Ying dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ochobot. "Terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali" lanjut Ying.

"Begitulah, aku juga betah main disini" seru Ochobot sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. "Nah ayo kita masuk" lanjutnya berjalan terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh kedunya.

TING! TONG!

Bel rumah pun dibunyikan, menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama pintu pun dibuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berwajah dingin menggunakan topi dengan benar yang berwarna hitam-merah.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya" seru Halilintar.

"Hehe Assalamu'alaikum Hali, permisi" salam Ochobot dengan sopan. "Wa'alaikumsalam" balas Halilintar sambil mempersilahkan masuk tamunya.

"Kalian tunggu di ruang keluarga saja dulu" lanjut Halilintar sambil menunjuk ruang keluarga dan di balas anggukan dari Ochobot. Ochobot pun melangkah terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh Ying dan Yaya, hingga langkah Yaya dihentikan oleh seruan seseorang.

"Tunggu dulu perempuan pink" seru Halilintar dari belakang.

"Aku punya nama, Yaya ingat itu" balas Yaya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Terserah, menurutku sama saja" balas Halilintar cuek dan Yaya sedikit geram melihat tingkah sang kembaran ketua OSIS ini.

"Itu berbeda, jadi ada apa?" Tanya Yaya cepat, tidak mau berlama-lama dengan pemuda ini.

"Ini, aku kembalikan" seru Halilintar sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan pink.

"Eh? Inikan sapu tangan ku waktu itu, aku saja nyaris lupa" seru Yaya sambil menatap benda yang baru saja kembali ke tangannya.

"Hah..dasar payah" komentar Halilintar sambil menghela nafasnya yang membuat sang gadis menggerutu sebal. "Makasih" Halilintar berseru dengan pelan sehingga tidak terlalu terdengar oleh Yaya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Halilintar?" Tanya Yaya sedikit bingung karna tadi dia seperti mendengar Halilintar berucap sesuatu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa dan tenang itu sudah ku cuci bersih" seru Halilintar sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hihihi makasih Halilintar" balas Yaya tersenyum sambil mengikuti Halilintar.

Setelah kedua insan itu menuju ruang keluarga dapat mereka lihat Ochobot dan Ying sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbincang.

"Loh? Gempa dan Taufan mana?" Tanya Yaya kepada Halilintar dan Halilintar hanya meliriknya sekilas dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Hei! Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaan orang!" seru Yaya sedikit meninggikan suaranya tapi tidak ada balasan dari yang bersangkutan membuat Yaya jadi geram sendiri.

"Ishh..bisa-bisanya Gempa punya kembaran kayak gitu" gerutu Yaya sambil menuju ke tempat kedua temannya itu.

"Eh Yaya, dari mana tadi?" Tanya Ying saat melihat Yaya duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm? Oh tadi hanya ada beberapa urusan dengan si dingin itu" jawab Yaya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Si dingin?" Tanya Ying sambil menatap Yaya bingung dan di balas anggukan kepala dari yang ditanya.

"Maksudmu Hali?" seru Ochobot dan dibalas anggukan kepala Yaya lagi.

"Hahaha Hali memang begitu dari kecil" seru Ochobot sambil tertawa kecil dan Yaya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Tiba-tiba saat tiga gadis ini berbincang lampu di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara mati membuat mereka tersentak kaget dan sedikit panik. Walau ini masih sore tapi keadaan di ruang keluarga itu terlihat gelap dan membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ma-mati lampu?" Tanya Ying yang masih kaget.

"Sepertinya dan lagi mereka bertiga kemana?" jawab serta tanya Ochobot sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Entah tadi aku Tanya ke Halilintar tapi dia hanya melirikku saja" jawab Yaya ikut mengedarkan pandangannya, saat Yaya mengedarkan pandangnnya dia melihat ada sedikit cahaya berwarna jingga terdapat pada suatu ruangan yang tadi Halilintar masuki.

"Hei sepertinya ada cahaya lilin disana" seru Yaya sambil melihat ke arah cahaya itu berasal. Ochobot dan Ying pun melihat kearah yang dimaksud Yaya.

"Benar juga dan kalo ga salah itu ruang dapur, mau coba ke sana?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Eh? Memang kita boleh berkeliaran disini?" Tanya Ying memastikan.

"Tenang pasti mereka bolehkan asalkan jangan ke ruangan pribadi mereka dan lagi di sana lebih baik dari pada gelap-gelapan disini" jawab Ochobot meyakinkan, Yaya dan Ying pun saling memandang dan mengangguk setuju.

Ochobot pun mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Ying dan Yaya. Mereka telah sampai di depan cahaya lilin itu dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba lampu dapur menyala terang dan menapilkan tiga pemuda yang dari tadi di cari oleh mereka.

PLAR! PLAR!

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI OCHOBOT!" teriak ketiga pemuda itu saat Ochobot dan teman-temannya datang ke dapur.

Ochobot dan yang lain hanya bisa melongo kaget, sungguh sekarang mereka dibuat bingung oleh ketiga pemuda ini terlebih Ochobot yang lebih dibuat bingung atas ucapan ketiga pemuda tadi, 'Selamat datang?' batin Ochobot bertanya-tanya.

"Hehehe kalian pasti kaget ya~?" Tanya Taufan dengan cengirannya. "Begini, kita sebenarnya membuat pesta sambutan untuk Ochobot dan sekilian saja kita ajak Yaya dan Ying dan tadi pas mati lampu itu memang sengaja kami lakukan biar kalian ke dapur hehe" jelas Taufan singkat. Ochobot dan yang lain hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Taufan.

"Maaf kalo membuat kalian kaget tapi ini bagian dari rencana, jadi selamat datang kembali Ochobot!" seru Gempa sambil memberikan kue coklat kesukaan Ochobot ke tamu yang jadi bintang utamanya sekarang.

"Kalian…sungguh…a-aku..senang se-sekali" seru Ochobot dengan wajah yang sangat terharu, sungguh perbuatan teman-teman masa kecilnya ini selalu membuatnya terkejut dan sekarang mereka sampai berbuat begini.

"Syukurlah Ochobot kau punya teman-teman yang sebaik ini" seru Ying sambil tersenyum, ikut merasa senang atas kebahagiaan yang dirasa Ochobot.

"Loh? Kalian juga teman kami" seu Taufan tiba-tiba yang membuat Ying dan Yaya memalingkan wajahnya melihat sang kembaran kedua dengan wajah bingug.

"Kenapa malah bingung? Teman Ochobot adalah teman kami juga, ya kan Gempa?" seru Taufan sambil nyengir. "Yup! Betul itu kak Taufan" tanggap Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi ayo kita berteman dan kalian tak perlu segan-segan dengan kami" seru Taufan dengan senyumannya itu membuat Ying dan Yaya tertawa kecil dan Halilintar yang mendengus geli, 'Sepertinya begini juga tak apa' batin Halilintar menanggapi.

Mereka pun mulai berpestanya, memakan kue coklat buatan Gempa, mengobrol bersama, melihat pertengkaran antara Halilintar dan Taufan –yang tentu dimenangkan Halilintar- karena kejailan Taufan tersebut, dan banyak hal lagi. Saat Ochobot melihat sekeliling ruang keluarga yang dekat dengan meja makan, dia melihat sebuah figura yang berisi foto saat usianya dan para Boboiboy bersaudara 6 tahun.

"Eh? Ini kan foto waktu itu" seru Ochobot ceria mengingat masa kecilnya itu. Yang lainnya menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing saat mendengar seruan Ochobot.

"Ochobot masih ingat?" Tanya Gempa yang berdiri di samping kiri Ochobot. "Tentu saja mana mungkin aku lupa" jawab Ochobot sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Waktu itu rambutmu masih pendek ya jadi kangen masa lalu" seru Taufan dari belakang, Ochobot pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Eh? Ini Ochobot dan kalian?" Tanya Yaya yang berada di samping kanan Ochobot sambil melihat figura foto yang dipegang Ochobot.

"Iyalah menurut mu siapa lagi?" seru Halilintar sambil memutar matanya. "Kan aku hanya bertanya" balas Yaya sambil menatap tajam Halilintar yang dianggap angin lalu oleh yang ditatap.

"Tunggu…tapi kok disini ada lima orang yang berwajah sama?" Tanya Ying sambil menatap figura foto tersebut dengan bigung.

"Loh kalian ga tau? Kami kan kembar lima"

"Eh?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Akirnya beres juga chap.3nya, maafkan saya yang ga bisa update kilat dan menelantarkan fic ini berbulan-bulan TwT. Sebenarnya saya hampir kehilangan feels saya ke Boboiboy tapi karna menonton Boboiboy The Movie rasa cinta saya kembali lagi ke pemuda berkuasa tujuh itu dan lagi solar keren ya pake kacamatany x3 #malahCurhat

Jadi terimakasih kepada Boboiboy The Movie karna telah membangkitkan lagi rasa cinta saya dan membuat saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini dan juga terimakasih buat teman-teman saya yang membantu mengedit chap.3 ini :3

Chapter ini awalnya ingin saya fokuskan ke HaliYa nya tapi apa daya niat dan kenyataan itu malah jauh dan berakhir dengan fokus ke pertemuan para Boboiboy bersaudara dengan Ying dan Yaya dan juga pesta penyambutan Ochobot T-T, jadi maaf bagi yang nungguin HaliYa karna harus tertunda tapi tenang mereka pasti muncul kok x3

Hali : Woi! Author ga tau malu!

Me : Eh? Kenapa Halilintar?

Hali : Apa-apa itu?! Bikin aku brocon segala ke Gempa lagi! *nunjuk isi cerita*

Me : Eh? Emang salah ya? Kan pasti kebanyakan orang bakal brocon kalo punya adik semanis dan seimut Gempa~ *cengar-cengir sendiri(?)*

Hali : Hah…terserah aku lelah ngeliat author satu ini *kesel(?)*

Me : Jahatnya TwT

Yaya : sudahlah lebih baik balas review sebelumnya saja.

 **amir :** syukurlah kalo seru hehe, ini sudah update dan makasih sudah mereview

 **Mizuki Kanzaki :** tak apa, iya chapter sebelumnya fokus ke GemOcho dan maaf kalo chapter ini bukan HaliYa tapi tenang pasti aku buat chapter tentang mereka karna mereka juga pair fav aku hehe, ini sudah lanjut dan terimakasih sudah merivew

 **ANITA ZAHRA :** Wa'alaikumsalam, di chapter ini sudah taukan siapa 5 anak yang mengelilingi anak perempuan itu hehe, makasih sudah mereview

 **Hanna Yoora :** ini sudah next tapi maaf ga bisa update kilat :", makasih semangat dan reviewnya hehe

 **Kanza Kitaoji :** yup! Aku buat Ochobot jadi pasangannya Gempa, makasih reviewnya dan maaf ga bisa update kilat :"

 **Faiz :** ini sudah di next dan makasih reviwnya

 **NauraCute15 :** wahh syukurlah kalo ngakak ceritanya hehe, ini sudah lanjut tapi maaf kalo lama :", makasih reviewnyan

 **sandal unyu :** ciee~ Gempa *ikut"an* #diBogemGolemTanah, ini sudah lanjut dan maksih reviewnya

 **IrenaDSari** **:** makasih kalo ini keren hehe, eh? Benarkah? Aku baru tau hehe :v, Boboiboy jadi ceweknya dan Ochobot jadi cowoknya boleh juga tuh x3, ini sudah lanjut dan maksih atas reviewnya ya kak Irena

Akhir kata terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite, silahkan kritik dan sarannya. Dan saya mau ngucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafkan author yang selalu telat ini :", selamat berpuasa dan mudiknya untuk para reader hehe. Okk sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Love?

 **.**

Warning : AU, Hum!Alien, Hum!Robot, Fem!Ochobot, No Super power, OOC, Typo

Rated : T

Ganre : friendship, romance

Pairing : HalilintarxYaya, TaufanxYing, GempaxHumFem!Ochobot

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

.

~o0o0o0o~

.

"Loh kalian ga tau? Kami kan kembar lima"

"Eh?"

Perkataan Taufan berhasil membuat Ying dan Yaya memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung dan terkejut, sedangkan yang dipandang ikut menatap mereka bingung.

"Kalian tidak tau?" Tanya Taufan dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari kedua gadis itu.

"Wajar saja mereka tidak tau kak, di sekolah juga jarang yang tau kita itu kembar lima" seru Gempa dan Taufan hanya mengangguk setuju

"Aku sangka kalian hanya kembar tiga" seru Yaya masih sambil menatap figura foto itu.

"Iya aku juga berpikir begitu" seru Ying menyetujui ucapan Yaya, "Ochobot kau sudah tau ya?" tanya Ying sambil melihat ke arah Ochobot.

"Iya aku sudah tau, oh ya ngomong-ngomong Api dan Air mana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka" tanya Ochobot sambil menatap ketiga pemuda kembar itu.

"Api dan Air?" Tanya Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

"Itu nama kembaran kami yang lain" seru Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Mereka sedang di KL, menemani kakek, ibu dan ayah kami" jawab Gempa, Ochobot pun hanya ber'oh'ria untuk merespon jawaban Gempa. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara pesta penyambutan Ochobot itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Ochobot, Yaya, dan Ying segera pamit untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah semakin sore.

Gempa pun segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya setelah tadi mengantar mereka sampai depan gerbang. Saat masuk kedalam rumah, ia melihat sesuatu yang asing didalam rak penyimpanan payung.

"Ini…milik siapa?" tanyanya saat mengambil sebuah payung berwarna biru yang terdapat sebuah gantungan penguin. 'Seingatku tidak ada yang punya payung ini' batinnya sambil mengingat-ngingat payung milik keluarganya.

"Kak Taufan kau tau ini milik siapa?" Tanya Gempa saat melihat kakak keduanya sedang berjalan melewatinya. Taufan yang dipanggil pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat barang yang dimaksud oleh Gempa.

"Oh itu, kemarin saat menunggu Gempa aku dipinjamkan payung oleh seorang gadis dan tadi aku lupa membawanya" balas Taufan yang baru menyadari kalo dia lupa membawa payung yang dipinjamkannya.

"Seorang gadis? Siapa kak?" Tanya Gempa bingung, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tau kemarin dia menutup wajahnya dengan payung kuning miliknya" balas Taufan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah…ya sudah besok kita cari pemilik payung ini" seru Gempa sambil menaruh kembali payung tersebut ditempatnya tadi. Taufan pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Gempa pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk membersihkan dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk dia dan kedua saudaranya.

~o0o0o0o~

Di SMA Pulau Rintis sudah memulai aktivitas belajar mengajarnya. Koridor kelas sepi dikarenakan murid-murid sedang menerima materi dari guru yang berbeda-beda.

Di kelas Taufan sang guru sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran yang sangat di benci Taufan, yaitu Matematika. Pelajaran yang sangan dihindari Taufan tapi sangat digemari oleh Gempa dan Halilintar itu sedari tadi tidak Taufan tanggapi. Pemuda ini lebih memilih memikirkan hal lain seperti video game terbarunya, bekal apa yang dibuat oleh Gempa, teknik sketboard baru apa yang harus ia pelajarin, dan juga siapa pemilik dari payung biru ini.

'Payung biru ya…kira-kira milik siapa ya?' batin Taufan mulai mengingat-ngingat pemilik payung biru ini.

'Tapi rasanya kemarin aku bertemu dengannya atau hanya perasaan aku saja ya?' batin Taufan bertanya-tanya. 'hah…pokoknya hari ini aku harus mencari siapa pemilik payung ini' batin Taufan sambil menghela nafas. Taufan pun mulai memerhatikan materi yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan.

~o0o0o0o~

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa lekas membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka, tak terkecuali pemuda biru-putih ini.

Setelah sedikit merenggangkan badannya, Taufan mulai menggendong tasnya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Ia melangkah menuju kelas Gempa, mengajaknya pulang barsama. Selama perjalanan ia bersiul-siul untuk menemaninya menuju kelas adik kesayangannya.

"Gempa~ pulang bareng yuk!" seru Taufan saat sudah sampai didepan kelas Gempa.

"Eh kak Taufan, tunggu ya aku bereskan kertas ini dulu" balas Gempa sambil merapikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Uwaa banyak banget, itu apa?" Tanya Taufan langsung masuk ke kelas Gempa dan mengambil salah satu lembar kertas tersebut.

"Ini lembar kerja murid yang dikasih guru sama lembar soal yang mau dikumpulkan" balas Gempa masih merapihkan kertas tersebut.

"Sini kakak bantu" seru Taufan ikut merapihkan kertas tersebut dan mengambil salah satu dari tumpukan itu dan membawanya. "ayo, kau mau ke ruang guru kan" lanjut Taufan sambil menunggu Gempa membawa tumpukan yang lain.

"Iya, makasih ya kak Taufan" seru Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe sama-sama, kan kakak mu yang ini paling baik dan tidak sombong~" balas Taufan sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. Gempa hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang paling narsis ini.

"Oh ya kak Taufan ga ada kegiatan ekskul?" Tanya Gempa kepada kakaknya tersebut.

"Engga kok, lagi pada mau istirahat dulu katanya" balas Taufan dengan enteng. "padahal aku udah cape-cape bawa sketboard, uhh…sial" lanjutnya sambil menggerutu kecil. Gempa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan melirik ke tangan kiri kakaknya tersebut dan melihat sebuah sketboard biru bercorak putih bertengker disana. Ya Taufan itu ikut ekskul sketboard dan baru saja minggu lalu mereka mengikuti lomba sketboard antar sekolah, dan karna mereka masih ingin istirahat jadinya kegiatan ekskul mereka diliburkan dulu.

"Kalo kak Hali kemana?" Tanya Gempa yang baru menyadari kakak pertamanya tidak terlihat sedari tadi.

"Katanya ada latihan karate" balas Taufan dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Gempa. Sedangkan Halilintar dia ikut ekskul karate dan menjabat sebagai ketua karate, dan lagi Halilintar sudah banyak memenangkan pertandingan karate tingkan SMA maupun tingkan Nasional.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, segera saja Gempa dan Taufan menuju meja guru yang dicari dan menaruh kedua tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja. Mereka pun segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sambil menuju gerbang sekolah, mereka berbincang kecil dan sesekali Taufan menjaili adiknya itu dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Gempa terkena kejailannya, yang langsung mendapat pukulan kecil dari Gempa.

"Gyahahaha…aduh..perutku sakit kebanyakan ketawa nih.." rintih Taufan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Uhh..dasar kak Taufan ini, huh.." ambek Gempa sambil memukul kecil lengan Taufan dan berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Taufan yang masih tertawa.

"Hahaha…jangan gitu dong Gempa~ aku kan hanya bercanda~" seru Taufan dengan cengirannya dan ikut menyusul Gempa.

"Terserah kak Taufan" Gempa masih sedikit ngambek dengan Taufan dan hanya dibalas oleh kekehan sang pemuda biru-putih ini.

"Eh Gempa? Taufan? Mau kemana?" sebuah seruan terdengar dari belakan Taufan. Segera saja kedua pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Ying dan Yaya?" seru Gempa dan Taufan bersamaan saat melihat kedua gadis yang baru saja menyapa tadi. Yaya dan Ying pun mendekati kedua pemuda kembar itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yaya saat sudah di dekat Taufan dan Gempa.

"Kita mau pulang" jawab Taufan dengan senyumannya.

"O-ohh..ka-kalian tidak ada kegiatan ekskul?" Tanya Ying masih dengan malu-malu. Dan dibalas gelengan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalian sendiri mau kemana?" Tanya Gempa saat melihat pakaian Yaya dan Ying sedikit berbeda. Yaya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya hanya saja dibalut celemek warna pink da nada gambar domba putih lucu disisi kiri bawahnya, sedangkan Ying sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana training sebawah lutut dan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek.

"Ah aku dan Ying mau kegiatan ekskul dulu. Aku ekskul memasak dan Ying ekskul lari, kebetulan kami mau mengambil peralatan dulu tadi" jelas Yaya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Loh? Kembaran yang satu lagi ga ada?" Tanya Yaya saat merasa ada yang kurang.

"Maksudmu kak Hali? Dia ada ekskul karate dulu jadi kami langsung pulang" jelas Taufan, "ngomong-ngomong Ochobot juga kemana?" lanjut Taufan saat melihat teman masa kecilnya itu tidak bersama mereka sedari tadi.

"Ochobot sudah pulang duluan, katanya mau beli komik terbaru" jawab Ying dengan tawa kecilnya mengingat betapa terburu-burunya Ochobot saat ingin membeli komik baru.

Mendengar itu Taufan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan Gempa hanya bisa berdiam diri saja, Gempa merasa bingung akan perasaan sedih yang baru menghampirinya.

'Eh? Kenapa aku merasa sedih ya?' batin Gempa bingung.

"Ya sudah kami duluan ya" seru Yaya mau membalikkan badannya dengan Ying tapi terhenti karna seruan dari Taufan.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" seru Taufan sambil merogoh isi tasnya, mencari senuah barang.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya menatap bingung pemuda bertopi miring itu.

"Aku mau nanya, kalian tau siapa pemilik payung biru ini?" Tanya Taufan sambil menunjukkan sebuah payung biru dengan gantungan pinguin kecil dibawahnya.

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat payung itu. Sikap diam mereka membuat Gempa dan Taufan saling bertatap bingung. Sedetik kemudian Yaya menatap Ying penasaran.

"Eh Ying, bukannya ini milik mu?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada sedikit jail. Taufan dan Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkejut.

"Eh?! Ini milik mu Ying?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau hanya bawa satu payung, ternyata kau pinjamkan ke Taufan ya~" seru Yaya dengan nada jail. "kalian diam-diam sudah saling kenal ya~" lanjut Yaya sambil menyikut Ying pelan.

"E-engga kok, kita baru kenal kemarin" elak Ying dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "aku aja baru tau kalo orang yang aku pinjamin payung itu Taufan" lanjut Ying sambil melirik Taufan.

"Eh? Kau baru tau? Memang kau tidak lihat wajah orang yang kau beri pinjam payung?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Engga, aku langsung pergi pas payungnya udah aku pinjemin" jelas Ying mengingat kejadian hujan itu.

"Ohh..begitu, syukurlah kak Taufan ternyata payung itu milik Ying jadi kakak ga usah nyari orangnya lagi" seru Gempa sambil menatap kakaknya itu.

"Iya, aku jadi ga usah susah-susah nyari siapa pemilik payung ini" balas Taufan dengan cengirannya, Taufan langsung menatap Ying dan menunjukkan senyuman sok kerennya.

"Ini makasih ya payungnya, maaf lama balikinnya" seru Taufan memberi payung biru tersebut bersama dengan senyum narsisnya.

"I-iya sama-sama" Ying pun menerima payung itu dengan grogi.

"Nah~ sebagai tanda terimakasih, bagaimana kalo kita kencan? Hari minggu ini? Kau manis dan pasti cocok dengan diriku yang keren ini~" seru Taufan masih dengan senyum narsisnya. Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat penyakit 'narsis dan playboy' milik kakaknya itu kambuh, sedangakan Yaya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kenarsisan Taufan dan Ying hanya bisa mematung.

"Kak..jangan asal ngajak orang kencan, ingat waktu masih smp? Kakak pernah hampir ngabisin uang jajan sebulan gara-gara ngajak perempuan-perempuan itu kencan" seru Gempa sambil melirik malas Taufan dan hanya dibalas cengiran sang kakak.

"Haha..Gempa~ jangan begitu, ini hanya sebagai tanda terimakasih kok~ lagi pula aku senang melihat perempuan manis yang lewat jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku aja jalan~" jelas Taufan yang hanya bisa membuat Gempa menghela nafas melihat sifat kakanya ini. "jadi Ying bagaimana? Kau beruntung loh mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari cowok sekeren aku~ lagi pula kau tidak akan menolakkan? Karna semua perempuan sama~ akan ku bawa kau kemanapun kau mau" lanjut Taufan masih dengan senyum narsisnya.

Ying masih berdiam diri sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Taufan, Gempa, dan Yaya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa Ying? Jangan-jangan kau terlalu senang ya diajak kencan? Yaa maklum kau senang~" seru Taufan dengan bangga.

"Te.." Ying mengeluarkan suaranya, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Te?" Taufan menatap bingung Ying dan menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan gadis berwajah oriental itu.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! DASAR PEMUDA NARSIS DAN PLAYBOY!" teriak Ying sambil memukul kepala Taufan dengan payung birunya. Taufan yang tiba-tiba di pukul tentu tidak dapat menghindarinya dan menerima pukulan telak itu, sedangkan Gempa dan Yaya hanya bisa terkejut setengah mati. Terutama Gempa, dia tidak menyangka gadis pemalu itu bisa bertindak seperti ini.

Taufan yang terduduk sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan menatap Ying dengan terkejut karna tindakan gadis itu dan melihat wajah Ying yang merah karna marah dan kesal.

"Dengar ya pemuda narsis!" seru Ying sambil menunjuk Taufan. "aku paling ga suka sama orang kayak kamu! Orang yang seenaknya menyamakan semua perempuan! Orang yang selalu menggoda perempuan! Dan orang yang menjijikkan kayak kamu!" seru Ying masih menuangkan rasa kesal dan muaknya. Taufan hanya bisa menatap takut-taku Ying dan tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi. Jangan. Pernah. Menunjukkan. Sifat. Menjijikan. Itu. Lagi." Seru Ying sambil menekankan kalimatnya itu. Taufan masih diam tak berkutik, melihat itu Ying hanya bersikap acuh dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih berdiam diri.

"A-a..ma-maaf yaa, sebenarnya Ying itu pemalu tapi kalo ada yang ia tidak sukai dia bisa langsung mengungkapkannya dan sebenarnya kalo kalian sudah dekat dengannya dia itu cerewet dan asik kok diajak berteman, jadi maaf ya" seru Yaya meresa tidak enak dan pergi menyusul Ying.

Gempa yang melihat kejadian tadi jadi segera menatap Taufan khawatir dan kasihan.

"Kak Taufan ga apa-apa? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Gempa khawatir .

"Aku..ga apa-apa kok Gempa, hanya kaget aja" jawab Taufan masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Gempa yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lega, dan kembali memandang wajah kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya Gempa.

"Ah, e-engga, aku hanya terkejut aja mendapat reaksi yang tidak biasa itu dan lagi ini pertama kalinya aku di pukul pake payung, kalo di banting atau di jadiin samsak mah udah biasa sama kak Hali tapi baru pertama kali ini ada gadis yang memukul ku pake payung" jelas Taufan dengan enteng, Gempa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu karna kesalahan kakak juga, tidak semua perempuan itu suka di goda" seru Gempa memberi nasihat.

"I-iya..maaf" seru Taufan sedikit menyesal, Gempa yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ayo kak kita pulang" ajak Gempa dan mulai beranjak pergi. Taufan pun mulai berdiri dan ikut pergi bersama Gempa walau pikirannya masih melayang akan kejadian tadi.

'Baru pertama kali ini ada yang memukul ku pakai payung, perempuan lagi' batin Taufan kembali merenung. 'apa aku berlebuhan ya? Tapi lucu juga melihat wajah marahnya' tampa sadar Taufan tertawa kecil mengingat wajah merah penuh amarah Ying. 'tunggu…jangan bilang aku maso?! Ga, ga, ga! Aku hanya nganggep itu manis aja! Bukan berarti aku seneng di pukul pake payung!' Taufan pun masih bergulat dengan batinnya, tanpa ia sadari Gempa menatap Taufan penuh tanda tanya karna melihat Taufan yang terdiam tapi menampilkan wajah yang berbeda-beda.

'Kak Taufan kenapa ya? Apa gara-gara di pukul otaknya jadi bermasalah?' batin Gempa bingung, tanpa ia sadari kalo kakaknya itu memang sudah bermasalah dari awal.

Sementara itu di tempat Ying..

"Ying! Tunggu!" teriak Yaya berusaha menyusul Ying. "hah..hah..Ying, tunggu" seru Yaya saat sudah sampai di dekay Ying.

"Ying? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yaya khawatir saat melihat Ying yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"U-uhh..Yaya! Bagaimana ini?! Aku kelepasan pas mukul dia sama sudah berucap hal yang kasar! Uhh aku jadi merasa ga enak ginikan jadinya!" seru Ying merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada Taufan. Yaya yang melihat teman baiknya itu berwajah panik dan bersalah, hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Tenanglah Ying, bagaimana kalo besok kau minta maaf pada Taufan? Aku yakin dia akan memaafkan mu" saran Yaya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana kalo dia tidak mau memaafkan ku?" Tanya Ying dengan pesimis.

"Kan belum kau coba, jadi jangan berburuk sangka dulu" tegas Yaya dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Ying yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah besok akan ku coba meminta maaf padanya lagi" seru Ying dengan lesu, Yaya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Nah bagus kalo begitu, sudah semangatlah nanti kita beli es krim saat pulang dan ayo kita pasti di tunggu oleh anggota ekskul masing-masing" seru Yaya sambil berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Ying yang masih memikirkan keputusannya tadi.

'Minta maaf yaa..semoga saja aku bisa meminta maaf dengan benar besok' batin Ying masih kalut.

 **TBC~**

 **A/N :** Akhirnya bisa update juga :'', dan sekarang fokus ke TauYi yeyy! x3 dan maafkan ada hit brocon lagi :v #plak.

Taufan : jahatnya dirimu author~ membuat aku dipukul~ *nangis Bombay*

Me : taka pa kan Taufan sekali-sekali disiksa~ *nyengir*

Taufan : teganya! *mojok*

Me : Bwahahaha *tertawa iblis(?)*

Ying : haiya kalian ini *geleng" kepala* sudah-sudah lebih baik balas review

 **Balasan Review:**

Fitzal21 : Ini sudah lanjut~ makasih udah mereview x3

Deesha : Ini sudah lanjut~ makasih semangat sama review x3

tasha : wah syukurlah kalo suka x3, ini sudah lanjut~ makasih reviewnya x3

siti wulan dari : ini sudah lanjut~ makasih sudah mereview x3

Airyn yyin : pertanyaan udah terjawabkan? Wahh makasih dibiang bagus *senyum malu(?)* #plakk , makasih atas review dan semangatnya x3

EruCute03 : Huee maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenya TwT *sujud* aku usahakan tidak hiatus lagi :''v, aku terharu ada yang menunggu fanfic ini *nangis terharu*, ini sudah next~ makasih atas reviewnya x3

Vanilla Blue12 : silken juga yaa~ ini sudah lanjut, makasih atas reviewnya yaa~ x3

Nakamoto Yuu Na : wahh makasih udah di bilang keren xD #fanficnyaYangKerenWoi, ini sudah lanjut~ makasih atas reviewnya yaa~ xD

Okk semua review sudah terbalas. Makasih yang sudah memberi semangat, dan do'a kan saja yaa bisa lebih cepat update :"v. Okk sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Love?

 **.**

Warning : AU, Hum!Alien, Hum!Robot, Fem!Ochobot, No Super power, OOC, Typo

Rated : T

Ganre : friendship, romance

Pairing : HalilintarxYaya, TaufanxYing, GempaxHumFem!Ochobot

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

~o0o0o0o~

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan bulan pun segera menggantikan tugas sang mentari pagi. Malam yang dingin pun datang menyelimuti daerah Pulau Rintis.

"Ukhh..sakit..." sebuah rintihan terdengar dari seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga, sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Masih sakit kak? Mau dikompres pakai es?" sebuah seruan lain terdengar dari arah dapur, menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Masih lumayan sakit, boleh tuh dikompres," jawab pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Taufan. Sang adik yang tak lain adalah Gempa segera kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompresan es.

"Itu juga salah mu, siapa suruh goda orang sembarangan," sebuah seruan ketus terdengar dari pemuda lain yang sedang duduk disofa lain sambil membaca buku.

"Uhh..kak Hali tak kasihan kah melihat adikmu yang malang ini?" nada manja terdengar dari mulut Taufan, yang malah di balas oleh wajah dingin sang kakak.

"Engga, itu juga karna kebodohan mu kan?" jawab sang kakak ketus dan melanjutkan lagi acara membaca bukunya. Taufan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat sikap dingin sang kakak, bukannya dirawat sang kakak malah bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Mungkin memang nasibnya punya kakak yang dingin kayak gini.

"Nih kak, kompresnya," Gempa muncul dari belakang Taufan sambil menyerahkan sekantung es untuk mengkompres kepala Taufan.

"Thanks ya Gempa, kau memang yang terbaik ngga kayak makhluk satu itu!" Taufan menerima kompresan itu sambil tersenyum dan berbalik menatap sang kakak dengan sinis. Yang ditatap sinis hanya bersikap acuh, tak menanggapi perkataan Taufan.

"Iya sama-sama kak," balas Gempa sambil mengulum senyumnya, dan duduk disebelah Taufan. "oh ya kak, besok pastikan kakak minta maaf ke Ying ya karna telah membuatnya marah," lanjut Gempa sambil mengganti-ganti saluran tv.

"Iya iya besok aku akan minta maaf, ihss.." Taufan meringis saat kompresan dingin itu menyentuh bagian kepalanya. Gempa yang mendenger itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Halilintar masih tenggelam dengan buku bacaannya.

'Minta maaf ya…entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit takut untuk meminta maaf.." batin Taufan dilema dan segera saja ia menggelengkan kepalanya 'tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku harus berani! Sip aku akan minta maaf dengan mantap!' batinnya berapi dan segera ikut menonton televisi bersama Gempa.

~o0o0o0o~

Pagi ini semua anggota kelas Taufan sedang berada di lapangan karna pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Ia melihat teman-teman kelasnya sedang bermain sepak bola melawan kelas lain yang sama sedang pelajaran olahraga yaitu kelas 11-B, kelasnya Ochobot, Yaya, dan gadis yang baru memukulnya dengan payung kemarin Ying. Di sekolah mereka memang saat pelajaran olahraga akan digabung dua kelas dengan guru yang berbeda untuk siswa dan siswinya. Taufan melihat para kumpulan siswi kelasnya dengan siswi kelas 11-B sedang serius mendengarkan guru olahraga mereka yang sedang menyampaikan materi.

Taufan dapat melihat Ying –yang duduk ditengah antara Ochobot dan Yaya- dengan konsentrasi memperhatikan guru tersebut, dan segera berdiri saat guru tersebut ingin memulai prakteknya. Taufan dapat lihat kumpulan para siswi yang bersiap-siap untuk lari –sepertinya materi olahraga mereka adalah lari satu putaran- dan saat peluit dibunyikan, mereka semua langsung lari dengan kemampuan masing-masing.

Taufan memandang kagum Ying yang sedang berjuan sengit dengan dua gadis lain yang dari kelasnya untuk mendapatkan posisi nomer satu –Yaya dan Ochobot berada tepat dibelakang mereka-. Ying yang terlihat tidak ingin mengalah tetap mengerahkan kemampuannya hingga ia akhirnya memimpin. Ying pun sampai diakhir garis sebagai yang pertama dan langsung tersenyum senang.

"Wah kau hebat Ying!" puji Yaya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya! Kamu cepet banget larinya," Ochobot juga ikut memuji sambil bertos dengan Ying.

"Hehehe biasa aja kok, mereka berdua juga hebat," ujar Ying sambil melihat ke arah kedua gadis yang tadi sempat menjadi saingannya.

Taufan sayup-sayup mendengar pembicaraan para gadis itu. Ia memandang kagum gadis berkucir dua itu. Gadis itu benar-benar berbeda saat berlari tadi, sampai membuat Taufan berpikir apakah itu gadis pemalu yang ia temui?.

'Ying terlihat senang ya saat berlari, pantas ia masuk ekskul lari,' batin Taufan, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar panggilan dari teman-temannya membuat Taufan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera ikut bergabung untuk bermain sepak bola. Tanpa Taufan sadari, Ying menatapnya yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan semangat 45. Ying memikirkan kembali perkataan Yaya kemarin yang menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada Taufan.

'Meminta maaf ya? Huh..' batin Ying lesu, berusaha mencari solusi yang tepat untuk meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang dan saat ia menoleh dapat ia lihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum.

"Sudah sana kamu minta maaf," seru Yaya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Benar kata Yaya, tenang Taufan ngga ngegigit kok," Ochobot ikut menimpali dengan senyumannya. Ying yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk kecil dan kembali memandang Taufan yang sedang bertos dengan temannya karna berhasil menggolkan bola ke gawang lawan. Ying tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Taufan.

~o0o0o0o~

Mereka diberi istirahat selama 20 menit sebelum mulai melanjutkan pelajaran olahraga lagi. Taufan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk beristirahat disamping lapangan olahraga dan memandang langit biru yang cerah. Angin yang sejuk membuat rambut Taufan –yang topinya dilepas saat istirahat tadi- bergerak dengan lembut, membuat Taufan nyaman. Ia memenjamkan matanya untuk menikmati sejuknya angin ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada suhu dingin yang menyentuh dahinya yang berkeringat. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapatkan sepasang mata _shappire_ memandangnya dangan datar. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya saat tau siapa pemilik mata itu, segera saja ia menegakkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ying segera berdiri disamping Taufan dan memandang lapangan olahraga, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Kejadian kemarin kembali teringat di kepala mereka berdua. Taufan yang memang pada dasarnya benci suasana hening langsung mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

"A-anu..Ying.." Taufan merutuki gaya bicaranya yang tiba-tiba gagap itu.

"A-aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan berkata begitu..jadi maaf ya dan terimakasih payungnya," Taufan berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah gadis yang memandangnya terkejut. Ying tak menyangka kalo Taufan akan meminta maaf duluan, padahal ia sudah berencana akan mengucapkannya.

Ying tersenyum geli saat melihat Taufan yang diketahuinya bersifat narsis itu tiba-tiba menunduk seperti itu. Ying pun ikut menunduk katika mengingat tingkahnya kemarin.

"A-aku juga minta maaf Taufan…telah berkata hal yang tidak sopan dan memukulmu pakai payung…maaf ya," Ying menunduk malu bahkan wajahnya sudah merona. Taufan yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak kok! A-aku memang pantas dipukul saat itu!" seru Taufan dengan wajah yang terkejut. Ying langsung memandang Taufan dan tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Hihihi…kau itu memang aneh, kok malah seperti senang dipukul pakai payung?" seru Ying sambil melihat kembaran kedua keluarga Boboiboy itu. Taufan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona malu dan langsung saja mengelak.

"Engga kok! Aku ngga senang tau pas dipukul pakai payung! Emang aku maso? Sakit nih kepalaku," seru Taufan sambil menunjuk bagian kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. Ying yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Iya iya, itu salahku jadi maaf ya," Ying memberikan minuman yang tadi sempat ia letakkan di atas dahi Taufan, "Ini sebagai permintaan maafku," lanjutnya sambil menatap arah lain, menyembunyikan ronanya. Taufan terkejut bukan main, ia menerima minuman itu dengan ragu dan melihat botol kemasan itu segera saja ia memandang Ying dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Thanks ya Ying!" seru Taufan dengan cengirannya dan Ying yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Ochobot dan Yaya yang melihat itu semua tersenyum senang dan langsung saja meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang berbincang itu. Gempa yang melihat itu juga dari jendela kelasnya –yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan- tersenyum senang atas tindakan kakaknya itu dan langsung kembali fokus pada guru yang mengajarnya. Halilintar juga melihat dari atas atap sekolah dan mendengus geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang paling narsis itu. Pemuda hitam-merah itu memandang ke arah lain dan berhenti pada seorang gadis berkerudung pink yang sedang tertawa kecil mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya. Ia melihat gadis itu lama dan langsung pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dan kembali ke kelasnya.

~o0o0o0o~

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi membuat semua siswa bersorak gembira. Banyak dari mereka yang menuju kantin bahkan ada juga yang membawa bekal dari rumah. Yaya salah satunya, ia menuju bangku Ochobot bersama Ying.

"Ayo makan bareng!" serunya semangat dan dibalas anggukan dari keduanya.

"Tapi kita ke kantin dulu ya, aku lupa bawa air putih lagi hehe," seru Ochobot sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Huff..kau ini Ochobot, masa lupa bawa minum lagi?" Ying bertanya sambil menghela nafas, pasalnya ini bukan sekali-duakali Ochobot lupa bawa minum dan jika bertanya kenapa pasti jawabannya akan aneh-aneh. Ochobotpun hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kalo begitu ayo ke kantin, aku juga sekalian mau beli sesuatu di koprasi," seru Yaya dan langsung ke luar kelas diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Selama menuju kantin mereka membicarakan banyak hal, terutama tentang Ying yang mulai terlihat akrab dengan Taufan.

"Uhuk, ciee yang tadi udah baikan sama seseorang," sindir Ochobot dengan senyum jailnya.

"Uhuk, iya nih malah tadi kayak ada suasana bunga-bunga dengan latar pink gitu," Yaya ikut menyindir temannya itu. Sedangkan yang disindir langsung merona.

"Apasih kalian ini?! Aku hanya baikan sama Taufan kan? Bukannya ngajak jadian kan?!" seru Ying dengan malu dan kesal. Ochobot dan Yaya yang melihat reaksi itu hanya bisa tertawa senang, senang melihat temannya berhasil mereka kerjai.

"Hahaha…tenang Ying, iya tau kok kalian hanya maafan tapi bisa jadi ada sesuatu kan nanti?" Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti pada temannya yang dikucir dua itu dan Ochobot mengangguk setuju.

"Yup betul itu! Tenang aku restuin kok kamu sama Taufan," seru Ochobot sambil menunjukkan jempolnya dan tersenyum. Ying makin malu dan kesal dengan tindakan kedua temannya itu.

"Uhh…terserah kalian lah," Ying mulai mempercepan jalannya menuju kantin, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang tertawa senang itu.

Ying yang mempercepat jalannya dangan kepala menundung –menyembunyikan rona merahnya- tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

 **BRUK!**

"Aduh…ma-maafin ya," seru Ying sambil berusaha berdiri. Saat ia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, ia kaget dan langsung berkeringat dingin. Yaya dan Ochobot yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Ying dan membantu ia berdiri. Yaya langsung melihat ke arah orang yang tidak sengaja Ying tabrak itu dan ikut terkejut juga.

"Ha-Halilintar!" teriak Yaya sempontan dan langsung mendapat wajah dingin pemuda itu.

"Ngga usah teriak juga perempuan pink," seru Halilintar sambil menatap datar Yaya.

"Ma-maaf aku spontan dan sudah kubilang aku punya nama Yaya, ingat itu!" balas Yaya dengan wajah kesal, sedangkan Halilintar hanya mendengus saja untuk menanggapinya.

"Terserah," dengan cueknya Halilintar melewati ketiga gadis itu. Yaya yang melihatnya langsung geram sendiri.

"Hah..kenapa ya dengan kembaran Gempa yang satu itu? Benar-benar datar dan menyebalkan!" seru Yaya dengan menghela nafas kasar, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Entah, mungkin sudah keturunan," jawab Ying asal. "Tapi seingatku orang tua mereka itu ramah dan baik kok," Ochobot ikut menanggapi. "Mungkin ibunya ngidam yang aneh-aneh makanya Halilintar bisa gitu," Ying makin menambah teori anehnya. "Hahaha kalo memang iya harusnya Gempa dan Taufan juga aneh kan?" gelak Ochobot.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas mereka lagi," Yaya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar percakapan temen-temannya itu. Dan mereka langsung menuju kantin.

~o0o0o0o~

"Hah…kenapa hari ini aku sial ya?" gumam Yaya sambil membawa setumpuk buku. Yaya meruntuki nasibnya yang menjadi ketua kelas. Sebenarnya ia sangat senang membantu guru dan senang menjadi ketua kelas tapi hari ini ia sangat ingin beristirahat dan tidak melakukan banyak kegiatan. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh perdebatan kecil oleh kembaran sang ketua OSIS di sekolahnya.

"Eh? Yaya?" sebuah seruan mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis. Saat ia membalikkan badannya dapat ia lihat seorang guru muda menggunakan kerudung biru sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Yaya yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum dan berusaha salim walau sedikit susah.

"Bu Lia? Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya dengan ramah, sang guru tersenyum melihat Yaya.

"Tidak, Ibu hanya ingin menyampaikan untuk tidak lupa memberikan data keuangan OSIS ya," balas sang guru dengan senyum, Yaya langsung saja mengangguk.

"Baik bu, nanti saya berikan datanya," sang guru langsung mengangguk puas dan melirik barang bawaan sang murid.

"Kau memang rajin ya Yaya," seru guru tersebut dengan senyuman, sedangkan Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan merasa malu. "Tapi sepertinya buku yang kau bawa itu banyak sekali," lanjut guru tersebut dan langsung melihat sekeliling koridor.

"Ah! Murid yang disana, maaf, bisa kesini?" Bu Lia berseru memanggil seorang murid yang sedang berjalan ke luar kelasnya. Sang murid yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ya bu? Ada apa?" Tanya murid tersebut dengan datar. Yaya yang merasa mengenal suara itu langsung melihat ke samping gurunya -yang sedang berbicara oleh seorang murid- dan langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Bisa kau bantu antarkan buku-buku ini?" Tanya guru muda tersebut sambil memperlihatkan Yaya yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku dengan senyum paksa ke arah murid itu. Sang murid yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang malas gadis yang ia lihat. "Jadi bagaiman bisa?"

"Ti-tidak usah bu, terimakasih, tapi Yaya bisa bawa ini sendiri," tolak Yaya halus, karna ia lebih memilih untuk membawa setumpuk buku ini sendirian dari pada harus dibantu oleh seseorang yang sudah merusak _mood_ nya. Sang guru manikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik dibantu?" Tanya guru tersebut bingung dan kembali memandang murid yang satu lagi. "Jadi, tolong antarkan buku-buku ini ya, terimakasi, saya ada urusan dulu," sang guru pergi meninggalkan kedua murid tersebut yang terdiam.

Yaya hanya melirik murid itu dan menghela nafas lelah, masa dari semua murid yang ada di sekolah harus orang ini yang membantunya? Yang benar saja?!

"Tsk…benar-benar," murid tersebut berdecak kesal dan melirik Yaya. "Sini bukunya." Perintah murid tersebut dengan nada sedikit kesal. Yaya memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Ngga, makasih," ucap Yaya dan langsung melangkah maju, tapi baru berapa langkah ia maju murid tersebut langsung mengikutinya dan mengambil sebagian buku itu.

"Sini." Tegas murid tersebut dan menatap Yaya tajam. Yaya balas menatap murid itu.

"Kalo ngga niat, ngga usah," balas Yaya tidak kalah tegas, murid itu hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Aku bantu karna disuruh bu Lia bukan berarti ngga niat," murid itu langsung melangkah maju meninggalkan Yaya Yaya yang melihat itu jadi geram sendiri dan langsung menyusul murid itu.

'Dasar Halilintar menyebalkan!' teriak batin Yaya frustasi dan langsung menginjak kaki pemuda itu dengan keras dan melangkah duluan didepan Halilintar yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

'Hari ini aku benar-benar sial!'

TBC(?)

 **A/N :** Hai kalian~~^^)/, akhirnya aku bisa update fanfic ini yey! *tebar bunga* #woi

Hahaha disini Hailintarnya rada gimana ya? Umm..maaf ya karna aku tipe orang yang jarang bisa bikin satu hari satu chapter jadi suka tergantung mood dan jadinya suka berubah-ubah gitu sifatnya, tapi semoga disini ga terlalu aneh sama sifat-sifatnya.

Dan jujur, aku suka sama adegan TauYi nya disini. Entah kenapa mereka lucuuuu xD *peluk TauYi*, HaliYa nya disini dikit ya? Yaaa niatnya mau banyak HaliYa disini tapi beginilah jadinya heheheh #plak, dan lagi hubungan Halilintar dan Yaya kurang baik kan? Ngga kayak TauYi dan GemOcho kan? Hehehe aku sengaja, entah kenapa aku suka meraka yang awalnya berantem terus lama-lama jadi peduli kan manis kalo gitu x3 #dihajarHaliYa

Makasih yaa bagi yang sudah mereview, mefollow, dan mefavorite cerita ini, aku benar-benar senang dan bahagia banget bahkan terharu :"" #lebay

Ini dia balasan reviewnya~~

Uciha Efa : Ini sudah lanjut~ semoga tambah seru yaa, terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Ciiko : Hehehehe makasih udah dibilang bagus, ini sudah lanjut dan terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Diah869 : Hahaha Taufan emang gitu tapi gitu-gitu dia bisa malu kayak diatas ;), hehehe semoga aku bisa bikin scane paling amazing untuk HaliYa, aku juga ingin bikin mereka deket :'v, Yupp GamOcho pasangan paling sempurna~ tapi ada saatnya Gempa ga sempurna *ups spoiler, yaa pokoknya tunggu nanti ;3. Ini sudah lanjut, makasih semangat dan reviewnya ^^

Sofia Lynn : Yup! Ada HaliYa, terimakasih semangatnya dan reviewnya ^^

Tasha : Wahh… terimakasih semangatnya hehe dan terimakasih telah mereview ^^

IntonPutri Ice Diamond : Eh? Benarkaha? Wahh jarang liat ada yang suka semua pair disini xD, ini sudah lanjut dan terimakasih telah mereview ^^

Cutemuslimah N Alf : *liat perseturuan* pfff…hahaha entah kenapa review dari kalian bikin aku senyum-senyum sendirir bahkan sampai nahan tawa xD.  
Taufan : "Um…maaf ya sebenarnya Miyu itu orangnya rada aneh bisa senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan nyaris ketawa kalo liat review di ceritanya *lirik Miyu cemas*"  
Me : "Oy! *jitak Taufan* "  
Hehehe abaikan yang diatas aja ya hehe, tenang aku tak marah malah senang dapat review seperti ini dan taufan emang narsis kok tapi dia bisa manis juga kan kayak di atas :3  
Pokoknya terimakasih sudah review dan semangatnya. P.s. yang tadi itu pujian hehehe ;3

: hehehehe ga apa-apakan mukul doi biar barokah kan ;) #oi  
Hehehe maafkan author yang suka ngilang, semoga aja ini tambah rame ya *ngarep*  
Yang ini masih ke TauYi walau ada dikit scane HaliYa hehe. Terimakasih sudah review dan selamat ulang tahun ya ke 16 semoga diberi yang terbaik ;) #telatWoi

Vanilla Blue12 : Benar itu! Taufan memang pantas! #dihajar Taufan.  
Eh? Benarkah disini TauYi langkah? Yaahh sedih :", Hehehe terimakasih semangat dan reviewnya ^^

Ayaa-chan : Hehehe maaf ya, disini juga HaliYa juga hanya sedikit :"", okk terimakasih semangat dan reviewnya ^^

Yosh! Semua review sudah dibalas xD, terimakasih yaa untuk para pembaca aku benar-benar senang :"3, maaf kalo ada salah kata dan selamat tahun baru untuk kalian semua~~ semoga tahun ini lebih baik yaa, sampai jumapa di chapter depan ^^)/


End file.
